


Delicate

by thecordoniandiaries



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecordoniandiaries/pseuds/thecordoniandiaries
Summary: King Liam and Queen Erin find themselves in what has got to be the most delicate part of their marriage.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of doing some writing exercises today and this apparently came up. Actually, this one is like the post-event of a certain TRR short fic series I was supposed to work on. Currently, I just don’t know if I’m still pushing through with that though.
> 
> Taken from the Riley Brooks Pregnancy Writing Prompts of @cora-nova : 8) Who is more careful with the doctor’s advice? and 27) What kinds of foods are the mommy craving for?

“There!” Liam huffed with a satisfied smile as he put both his hands over his hips, his eyes lighting up with admiration for his latest  _masterpiece_. “Are you comfortable enough, my love?”

“Liam, honey, I think this is  _waaaay_  too comfortable.” A soft, amused chuckle escaped Erin’s lips while she remained awkwardly tucked around the protective fort made of fluffy pillows and comforter which her husband built around her. “I don’t think I’m even getting out of this bed anytime soon.”

“ **Well, I guess that’s a good thing then. After all, Dr. Lee strongly advised for you to be on strict bed rest.** ” Liam said as he flipped open the prescription note their family doctor had given. He quickly skimmed over the instructions on which medicine and vitamins to take, and the recommended list of food she should be eating.

Erin shook her head with an adoring smile. A part of her couldn’t blame him for being this overprotective, especially after she fainted just 3 days ago given the overwhelming events which had been surrounding them.

After careful assessment from Dr. Lee, the royal family’s doctor, it turned out that the young Queen fainted due to over fatigue, and much to her and Liam’s utmost surprise, it was also the same time they learned that she was already 12 weeks into her pregnancy.

The couple had been trying for almost a year now, and they couldn’t have been more thrilled after learning about the latest addition in their family. How they had not been aware of the usual pregnancy symptoms raised some questions but according to their doctor, it seemed that Erin’s symptoms were mistakenly thought to be the outcome of her hectic schedule and stress.

Because of how delicate her pregnancy was at this stage, the doctor had given specific sets of instructions to follow; and Liam was more than willing to do everything by the book to ensure his wife and unborn child’s safety throughout this journey.

“Come here,  _love_.” Erin’s hands reached out to Liam’s as she gently pulled him down to sit beside her. She leaned in forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I appreciate everything that you’re doing for the both of us.” She said as she put both hers and her husband’s hands on her growing bump which was covered underneath her emerald silk robe.

“Hmm, I could sense a  _but_  coming up.” Liam playfully raised an eyebrow expectantly to which Erin responded with a laugh.

She cupped one hand over his cheek. “ Just…don’t be too much of a worry-wart.”

Liam scooted even closer to Erin’s side as he wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her up close, so her head would rest on his broad chest while his right hand remained on top Erin’s hand and her belly.

“I know I’m being a little strict and overprotective, right now but I –”

“Just a  _little_?” Erin teased, looking up at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Alright, fine. Maybe,  _a little too much_.” Liam jokingly rolled his eyes as he conceded. “But I guess I can’t help it. I nearly lost you both once and I won’t dare risk  _it_  again.”

“And you won’t anymore because I know  _we’re_  already in good hands.” Erin looked up at her loving king longingly as she held onto his hand tightly.

“Just know that I’d do anything to keep you  _both_  safe, comfortable and happy.” Liam smiled warmly, intertwining his fingers with hers, and as he caught a glimpse of the time on his watch, he realized how it was almost time for snacks. Since Erin had experienced some loss in appetite for the past few weeks, Liam tried his best to give her anything she wanted and ensured she ate on time.

“I’ll ask the kitchen staff to prepare something for you. Is there something specific you want to eat right now?” At the back of his mind, he was thinking of suggesting some greens and grilled white meat.

Erin’s eye lit up at the mention as she turned her head to Liam. “ **Actually…I’ve been really craving for some _Nutella cronuts_**. It’s been awhile since I had them.”

Liam’s face fell, his eyes filled with concern. “Erin, I know I said I’d give anything you and  _our baby_  wanted, but as part of your dietary plan, the doctor said to steer you away from  _unhealthy_  sweets. How about this though? Why don’t we substitute  _your cronut_ with a whole grain bagel or toast and some homemade Cordonian apple jam? ”

“But it won’t be a real cronut! And come on, Li! I’ve been eating nothing but greens and grains these past few days. I can feel our baby begging for it too.  _We_  want those Nutella cronuts and…” Erin pouted, hoping she could beg her way while she gently patted her tummy. “It will make both of  _us_   _really_  happy!”

“You’re unbelievable.” Liam let out a hearty chuckle as he shook his head sideways, realizing how his expecting wife was already using his own words against him. He then planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Is that a yes then?” Erin animatedly asked with hopeful eyes.

Liam glanced on the doctor’s list and with a defeated sigh which quickly turned into a cheeky smile, he tossed the piece of paper aside.  _At least even just for today._ “ _ **Well, if it will really make my wife and baby that happy…what else can I do?**_ ”


End file.
